


[光奥尔]静夜（车）

by Cranefeather



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranefeather/pseuds/Cranefeather
Summary: 奥尔什方和光之战士的第一次性事。





	[光奥尔]静夜（车）

**Author's Note:**

> 光奥尔。光之战士攻，奥尔什方受

光之战士裹着雪白崭新的浴袍，放松惬意地靠在床头。壁炉烧得很温暖，使人像是浸泡在温水中一样。除了炉火燃烧爆出的细碎的噼啪声，房间里更无其他声音。窗帘拉得严严实实，床头柜上一盏油灯散着柔和的橙黄色的光。静谧的环境，使他慢慢地放松下来，双目阖上，开始昏昏欲睡。

直到他听见木门的吱呀声，才从半梦半醒间睁开眼。

奥尔什方洗浴的时间，远比他想象得要长得多。进来的精灵并没有穿浴袍，而是端端正正地穿着伊修加德人常穿的镶着柔软细毛领的皮裘。如果不是他那头银蓝色短发还略有些湿漉漉的，光之战士几乎看不出他才刚刚出浴。那衣履整齐的样子，说他即将要出席重要的典礼或者宴席也不为过。

冒险者还是第一次见到友人这样的穿着，嘴角不由得漾开了微笑。他见惯了奥尔什方穿着金属铠甲时那朴素又英气的模样，而此刻裹着大衣的骑士，少了两分硬朗，却别有一种温柔的气质。而精灵这个种族似乎与生俱来的优雅，也被衬托得愈发分明。

“我可从来没把自己洗得这么干净过。”精灵谨慎地锁上了门，弯起眼睛笑着，只是神态多少有一点不自然，他甚至错开了友人炯炯有神的眼睛，“里里外外都干净极了，肯定让挚友满意。”

“为什么穿得这么正式？”棕发男人问，毕竟片刻之后，他们就会脱得干干净净，何必穿得这么繁琐，“不过，你这样，很好看。”他由衷地说。

“……书上说，雄孔雀为了吸引雌孔雀的注意、博得伴侣的好感，会展开它们最美丽漂亮的尾羽。人也是一样的，所以，我也想在挚友面前，显得出色一些。何况，今天可是我们重要的日子，是第一次。”

“你无论穿什么，都是很好看的。”光之战士直率坦白地接口。

他不太擅长言辞，更是讷于说讨人欢喜的恭维之言，只是此刻，发自内心的赞美，却不由自主地脱口而出。因为，对方是奥尔什方，是他生命中最重要的人，所以无论他穿什么、变成什么样，永远都是美的。

奥尔什方也有些意外。挚友的称赞，像是潺潺流过的甘甜清泉，滋润了他心里每一处角落。他张开双臂，把友人环在怀中，“在我心里，挚友更是怎样都非常棒！”

怀中的人族男性的身体，结实、匀称、健美，是一个男性能拥有的最为完美的体格，奥尔什方觉得，自己甚至可以嗅到阳刚的气息与蓬勃的生命活力。骑士赞叹着，笑嘻嘻地，轻轻把下巴抵在冒险者的头顶上，“我简直迫不及待，想要欣赏你销魂的肉体了！”

光之战士的脑袋被奥尔什方温柔地揽住，顺势埋进了精灵温暖的胸膛。被温暖和爱意包裹着，冒险者却细不可察地微叹了一口气。他不由得闷闷地想，他，人族中原之民，身材比起精灵族森林之民们来说，的确显得太矮小了。每次他们深情相拥时，光之战士总有一种错觉，高瘦的精灵，一直在用更高的身躯，把自己揽在怀里，牢牢地保护住，像是成鸟用丰满的羽翼严严实实地遮住它们的幼雏。

这种奇异的想法，令正贪恋着温柔的冒险者，忽然开始生自己的气。

的确，这位骑士，一直在努力地，用实际行动保护着他。可是，冒险者不喜欢这样，这根本不公平。

所以，该轮到他，海德林的使徒，艾欧泽亚的守护者，被世人称作光之战士的男人，来保护自己的最珍视最爱惜的友人了。

 

冒险者的身躯一下子火热了起来。他挣开了精灵的拥抱，却按住了精灵的肩膀，把他仰面朝天地推倒在床上，牢牢按住。冒险者对这个居高临下的姿势感到几分满意。他想，现在是奥尔什方被他遮在了身下，如果可以的话，他会用自己的肩膀和后背，作为护佑奥尔什方的坚盾。

男人轻轻地拨开遮挡着精灵前额的碎发，凝视着精灵热情的、却又有些不知所措的眼睛。然后，他对着精灵的嘴唇，用力地吻了下去。

光之战士从来没有亲吻过任何人，所以，他只是被人类的本能驱策着，笨拙生涩、却又粗野急切地，吸吮着啃咬着精灵的双唇。冲动的舌尖，情不自禁地侵入精灵的口腔，细细探索感受着对方的舌与齿。

躺着的精灵呼吸有些困难，深深地吸着气，有些慌乱紧张地闭上了眼睛。阖着的眼帘仍然不掩五官的精致，那硬朗笔挺的鼻梁，锋锐如剑的长眉，以及长且浓密的睫毛，始终是十二神们最巧妙的造物。

冒险者有些好笑，他清楚这位精灵族友人的性格。与那不羁放浪的口头语言对比鲜明的是，那家伙在肢体接触上竟然意外地克制和羞涩。现在，精灵不自禁地变得灼热粗重的呼吸，更加催发了他的欲望，男人甚至感觉到分身开始不安分地昂起，顶住了他的短裤。

于是，在一番长吻后，他便迫不及待地，为奥尔什方款掉皮裘，试图帮他脱下层层叠叠繁琐的衣物。奥尔什方突然轻轻按住了友人的手，眼睛眨了眨，笑问：“要彻底脱光吗？真的不准备给我留一件吗？”

“难道你害羞？”含笑的话甫出口，光之战士便意识到自己错了。他猛地想起了什么，霎时脸上失去了血色，“当然，当然，是啊……”

他喃喃地、含糊不清地，发出几个简短的音节，双臂机械地移动着，扒下奥尔什方身上的的一件件衣物。精灵叹了一口气，眼眶里闪过湿润晶莹的光芒，沉默而安静地配合着。

 

光之战士怔住了。

他曾经想象过，奥尔什方的身躯当然是健美的，就像他严格训练出来的那一批批士兵一样，有着健硕有力的肌肉。后来，在教皇厅那一战中，骑士身受重伤，至今已过数月，仍是没有恢复曾经的健康——他那深深凹陷的眼窝和腮，就已经说明了一切。只是现在，褪去了衣服的奥尔什方，第一次把裸露的身体呈现在他的面前时，冒险者仍然觉得，精灵的瘦弱还是超出了他的估量。

一副骨头架子被一层薄薄的皮肤包裹着，四肢与躯干消瘦得厉害，没有多少肌肉剩下了，一根根肋骨清晰地凸了出来。肤色白得毫无血色，简直像是透明的一样，手臂上爬着一条条淡青色血管，却仿佛脆弱得一碰就断，一捏就碎。

棕发的男人身体剧震，无意识的、如受伤野兽般的低吼，从喉咙中滚出。他一瞬间几乎失去意识，强烈的感情狠狠地碾过他大脑里的每一根神经，痛苦、歉疚、悔恨、怜惜、爱欲、心痛。铺天盖地涌来的感情，像是一场陡然爆发的大海啸，冲垮了心脏上的防波堤，要把他吞没在毁灭性的大潮中。

男人湛蓝的眼睛泛起红色，直直地、一错不错地，盯着奥尔什方胸腹正中的位置。那里，一个几乎如杯口大小的伤疤赫然烙上，是比精灵肤色更惨淡的惨白，坑坑洼洼、凹凸不平，狰狞可怖。

欲望的火焰一下子暗淡了、冷却了，光之战士痛苦地攥紧了拳头，垂下了脑袋。这样一具残破不堪、枯瘦单薄的躯体，他怎么还能去肆意入侵占有？他怎么还能去亵玩他？男人颤抖地伸出右手食指和中指，小心翼翼地，轻轻触碰着那处骇人的疤痕。

之前充斥在头脑中的爱欲，使他竟然忽略了这件可怕的事。

现在，仿佛那张牙舞爪的伤疤，正在肆意叫嚣着，毫不留情地讥笑着他的迟钝与失败。 

他的眼睛被深深刺痛了，痛得几乎要滴血。

 

奥尔什方苦笑了一下，他洗浴的时候，见到身上的疤痕，便猜到会是这样的结果，他甚至一度想拒绝和友人的交欢。于是他下意识地，穿起了繁琐的伊修加德大衣，徒劳无用地，试图让这冲击慢一些晚一些到来。

可他们要生活在一起，这层心理的障碍，终是要粉碎掉的，逃也逃不过。

精灵摇了摇头，坐起了身子，迅速地穿上了一件单衣。接着，他把茫然失措男人，坚定地反按在自己的身体之下。骑士轻轻地解开男人身上的浴袍，用自己柔软火热的双唇，不停地亲吻着身下之人的脸颊、耳垂、脖颈、锁骨、胸膛……一次、又一次……

“奥尔什方……”光之战士嗓音变得嘶哑了，“我……我……对不起……”

“忘了它，挚友。”

“怎么可能！”男人大口喘着气，顽固地厉声抗议。

蓝发精灵深深地凝视着棕发男人：“看到你这样悲伤，我真的……很后悔，让你承受了那么大的痛苦与折磨。我简直，简直恨不得代替你痛苦。” 

“够了。明明是你承受了更多的痛苦与折磨……”

“多么无聊又无用的争论啊，”奥尔什方忽然扬眉笑了起来，“你瞧，我们是生死相交的朋友。我毫不犹豫地会把性命托付给你，那么你呢？也会这样对我吗？”

“当然！可是……可是我……反而让你……”

“我们对待彼此的心是一样的，这已经够了。”

“那怎么能够？怎么能一样？” 

奥尔什方坚定地轻轻摇头：“我们的精神和灵魂已经都是一体的了。”他顿了顿，清晰地说，“所以，我是你的，你也是我的。不要再为那个疤痕耿耿于怀了。”

精灵微笑着说完，轻轻抚摸着男人那头有些刺手的棕色短发，再次深深吻上男人精壮宽阔胸膛。一向在肢体接触上谨慎节制的精灵，这次，开始主动大胆地，几乎是挑逗一般地，吸吮舔舐男人微翘的乳首。

也许，他的倾注了最深切的爱意的吻，能抚平挚友心脏上的伤痕，奥尔什方真切地这样希望着。或许，今天还不行，那么，来日方长，他会陪着他的朋友，用毫无保留的爱，慢慢地融化、消解掉他的友人的痛苦与悲伤。

奥尔什方用自己的脸颊，轻轻蹭着光之战士的，伏在在他耳边轻笑：“可惜，这次没能让挚友看见我最棒的肉体。再等些日子，我一定会恢复销魂的身体给你看。我向战女神哈罗妮保证。”

光之战士被他的玩笑话逗得稍稍放松了些，嘴角微微翘起。现在，他大脑仍是空荡荡的，奥尔什方的话他听不太懂，有些想不通，放不下。不过，当一个个深情的亲吻落在他身上时，他觉得自己的心房，被爱意的潮水涨满了，那些令他悔恨痛苦的思绪，被悄然冲走了。

于是，在爱意的引诱下，冒险者再无他念。他抱紧了奥尔什方，让对方的重量彻底压在自己身上，用久握武器的粗糙手掌，抚摸着趴在自己身上的精灵身体，从后脑，到脊背，一直抚摸到腰际，越抚越快。两位男性那处隐秘的器官，隔着层层的裤子，也在彼此摩擦引逗着。光之战士刚才软下去的欲望，又再次开始慢慢抬头。

“是的……你是我的，我也是你的。”男人低声重复着。

他抱住精灵颀长的身体，在床上打了个滚，现在，他又压在上面了，再次占据了支配的地位。 

“让我来……你省一些力气，好么？我会很轻的。”男人认真地凝视着精灵湛蓝的眼睛，温柔地询问。

“好。”

 

奥尔什方被翻过了身，面颊朝下。他感觉到自己的腰带被抽出，裤子被褪掉。骑士回忆着从他的部下们的粗俗的荤段子里听来的姿势，配合着弓起腰背，用双膝和双肘支撑起身体，双腿尝试分开。他听有经验的士兵说过，这样的姿势容易被插入。

冰天雪地里，军营的生活格外艰苦寂寞无聊，男性士兵之间，便常用性的爱抚作为慰藉。只要是两厢情愿而非强迫，作为营地指挥官的奥尔什方，也就不去干涉。

这样略有屈辱性的姿势，令骑士感觉羞耻极了。但背后那个人是他，是比他的命还要重要的人，那么，一切羞耻都是甜蜜的。

因为紧张，精灵的身体很是僵硬，于是人族男人的左手隔着单薄的衣料，持续抚摸着那具干瘦得能感受到坚硬骨骼的躯干。男人没有脱掉奥尔什方遮掩身体的最后一层单衣，因为奥尔什方固执地说，他想在挚友面前，保持完美的样子。

冒险者明白，奥尔什方不想让他再受刺激，虽然他已经决定克服那个障碍，但他仍决定尊重奥尔什方的意思。

“放松些，别怕。”光之战士在精灵的耳边嘱咐着。右手从精灵的双腿间穿过，伸到前面，手掌有节律地爱抚着那开始变硬的柱状物体。同是男性，他非常清楚该怎样激发对方的愉悦。

沉稳又令人安心的声音，以及细心体贴的爱抚，令精灵慢慢放松了下来。身下从没被别人碰触过的器官，在对方火热的手掌的刺激下变得粗胀硬挺，是异常奇妙与舒适。骑士想，大概自己要忍不住先发泄了。

“我……快坚持不住了。可你呢？你怎么办？”奥尔什方喘息着，急切地问他身后的人。挚友大概在忍耐，作为一个成熟的男性，精灵知道这样的忍耐一定是辛苦的，他不喜欢这样。只有两个人的快乐，才是最棒的快乐。

“别担心。我有数。”他的友人沉稳地回答。

 

在奥尔什方先喷射出一股白浊后，仔细的扩张才正式开始。这意味着，在一番温柔缱绻的前戏过后，两具身体终于要正式地结合了。冒险者的手指蘸满了润滑油，分开精灵的臀瓣，一点点探索开拓温热紧密的内壁。平时粗糙的人族冒险者，此时此刻，却用前所未有的耐心，去细细地拓宽那个甬道。他听人说过，被进入的那个人，通常会很疼，这让他加倍地小心温柔了起来。尽管，他的分身，也已经涨得难耐。

他早就暗暗地对海德林发过誓，这一辈子，都会用最珍惜最爱护的态度，去对待身下的伴侣。这位总在服务着奉献着保护着他人的精灵骑士，理应得到更多的爱。

“进来吧，我的挚友……你不要忍着。”精灵喘着气，抬了抬臀部，诚恳地发出邀请。

终于，粗壮坚挺的物体塞入了仍然紧致的内部，光之战士顿时感到一阵难言的愉悦，插入又抽出，阳具火热的内壁被摩擦着，是自己解决生理需要时体验不到的美妙快意。他扶住精灵的腰胯，慢慢地晃动腰部。

“疼吗？”光之战士温声问。

奥尔什方的确是疼的，即使扩张已经足够充分，粗大异物的侵入仍然令他感到撕裂式的痛楚。初次的交合，远没有绮念遐思中那样舒服。但疼痛和快感交织融合，又是前所未有的奇妙，令人欲罢而不能。

况且，有什么比把自己彻底交给对方，更能令精神得到满足的呢？于是精灵扬起眉毛，声音轻快：“不。我喜欢这样。我亲爱的挚友，你可以再尽兴些。”

光之战士得到了更多的邀请，更加兴奋了，情欲令他意识开始迷乱，他晃动腰部的速度加快了。两具身体撞击着，室内轻响着挑逗性的啪啪的声音，以及染着情欲的呻吟声和喘息声。

在一阵抽插过后，这对爱侣几乎同时达到了高潮，双双发泄了出来。在忘掉一切的极尽欢愉喜悦中，灵魂和肉体达到了彻底完全的交融，茫茫宇宙中，一瞬间再无其他人与物，只剩下自己和对方，只有两颗喜悦的心在怦然跳动。

奥尔什方在床上留下了一滩粘稠的液体，而冒险者则把自己的体液，情不自禁地泄在了精灵的体内。

“奥尔什方……今天起……你是我的，我也是你的了……”他喃喃地说，趴在精灵的身上，温柔地拨弄着一只又长又尖的耳朵。

 

两个年轻男性彼此的灵魂，早已经相互吸引、缠绕、融合在一起，成为再也分不开的一体。在他们心中，对方的生命，总是重于自己的生命。他们在一起时便感到极大的安心、满足和喜悦，那已经足够了。于是，对沉浸在感情中的他们而言，肉体的占有，反而是远为次要的了。他们一开始，甚至都不曾想过要肢体交缠。

性的关系，和刚认识五分钟的妓者也能发生，那太过寻常普通。但感情上的满足与慰藉，却只有对的那个独一无二的人，才能给予。

只不过，感情越深，对对方的渴求就越重、越强烈。所以，这对年轻的朋友终于想到，剥掉一切防护和遮掩，在肉体上也赤诚地袒露相对、相接、深入进去，彼此彻底接纳，那将是更美妙更锦上添花的事情。

于是，现在，他们已经完完全全地属于对方了。

 

在又一次冲洗和清理过后，他们穿着浴袍，相拥躺在床上，不多时相继进入梦乡。光之战士的手落在奥尔什方的浴袍内，恰好搭在那个可怕的伤疤上。在入睡前，他郑重地答应过奥尔什方，他会努力解开那个心结，让他们的感情间再也不存在隔膜。

库尔札斯的月光流泻室内，淡淡的银色光辉洒在睡着了的两个人的面庞上。这是个幸福的夜晚。

而在未来，仍然还有更多的幸福，在等着他们。 

【END】


End file.
